


Trust In Me

by TheNerdyGrinch_01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Original Character Death(s), SHIELD agent Natasha Romanov, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGrinch_01/pseuds/TheNerdyGrinch_01
Summary: About fourteen months after having followed Clint Barton to one Secret Government Organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha Romanov is on a mission in a hotel in Amsterdam.
Kudos: 1





	Trust In Me

Getting in was easy.

Natasha simply disguised herself as one of the many cleaning women coming in for their night shift, donned the apropriate uniform and blended in the mass of personnel scurrying around the hotel basements.

She forewent the room with the carts of cleaning equipment instead opting for the one with cabinets and shelves full of fresh, clean laundry. She grabbed a couple of sheets and pillowcases and proceeded down the hall to the _“Employees Only“_ elevator, timing her arrival just so that she got the cabin all for herself.

„Okay. I'm in“, she said softly, her head angled away from the built-in security camera.

„Proceed to Floor Six. The Target resides in Suite A23“, came Agent Coulson's cool voice through the small headset in her ear.

Natashe liked having Coulson as her handler. He was always professional, always had been, not letting his personal feelings of her being there affect his work. She knew he was sceptical of her presence at S.H.I.E.L.D., only marginally soothed by Clint vouching for her.

Now, fourteen months after Clint bringing her in, he was still cautious, but somewhat less so.

Still Clint was present, supposedly as a “backup“ – she was the _Black Widow_ , she could take out one single target, especially one who was alone and unsuspecting – but even more so to keep an eye on her through the lens of his long-range rifle. It wasn't every one of her missions now that he was required to do so, but it had been, in the beginning.

Right in this moment he was setting up camp on the nearby roof with the best vantage point into Suite A23.

She didn't mind. She trusted Clint. And if it helped to let her new superior officers feel secure in their knowledge of having let loose an Asset of questionable loyalty then so be it. Her situation as a whole was indefinitely better than it had been before Clint had convinced her to join SHIELD.

„All set up and ready, Sir“, Clint said, just as the elevator doors opened on Floor Six.

Natasha stepped out and into the corridor. Taking care to stay out of reach of the CCTV cameras. Security would find nothing but an unidentifiable cleaning woman all but disappearing as soon as she entered Floor Six – nothing but a phantom.

„I'm getting close“, she warned through her headset.

„You have five minutes“, Agent Coulson warned before her earpiece fell silent.

Natasha opened the door with the golden A23 emblazoned silently, not making any noise as she slid into the room.

Her target was sleeping in the big bed at the far end of the wall to her left, close to the big panorama windows overlooking the canal. He lay on his side, facing the door, both arms angled away from his body, the blanket pulled up to his shoulders. He was snoring slightly and the rapid motion of his eyeballs behind his eyelids suggested that he was currently in a REM cycle.

Softly Natasha set the bed linens in her arms down on the floor next to the entrance and slinked forward until she was standing right in front of the bed.

A small movement drew her gaze.

Fast as a cobra striking it's prey her arms snapped forth and she grabbed the man's hands, tugging them from the security of the blanket and ripping the watch/panic button off his right wrist.

In the same moment her target shot up from the matress, aiming a kick at her hands, trying to get himself free. Natasha deflected his kick with her own leg, transfering both his wrists into one hand, then using her now free one to grab his shoulder, using her strength and the fact that her target was sitting upright to swing herself onto his back, wrapping her thighs around his neck in what Clint called her “Signature Move“.

The target fell on his back, but Natasha thwarted his plan to trap her in a cramped posture against the headboard by pulling him to his side, so they both lay askance. The bed was big enough that Natashas head didn't hang aboth the ground, instead being supported by the matress.

The frantic scratching, slapping and pulling on her legs allerted her to the fact that the target was trying to get out of her chokehold. A venture close to impossible – no one had been able to break free of her once she had them trapped like this in decades.

Following a strange impulse Natasha lightly pat his head, as if soothing a child.

The target stilled, as if perplexed of what was happening, then choked out a garbled sound before struggling anew, sensing that he was moments away from dying.

Natasha continued to pet his hair, running her finger through the silken strands, before opening her mouth.

„ _Trust in me  
Just in me  
Shut your eyes  
Trust in me....“_

Her voice was pitched low, as to not allert anyone who might be nearby, but still loud enough to be heard by her target, whose movements became slow and sluggish as he lost the fight for air.

„ _You can sleep  
Safe and sound  
Knowing I  
Am around.“_

A choking sound reached her ears, but wether it had come from her target or her earpiece she did not know nor care as she continued her singing.

„ _Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely_  
_Your senses_

_Will cease to resist_  
Just relax  
Be at rest….“ 

Finally the target fell still as Apnea occured. With a twist of her hips Natasha broke his neck, before sliding out from underneath him and standing up. She still had one minute left before the security measures in this room would come back online.

She crossed the room back to the door, picked up the bed linens and left, as silent as she had come, humming under her breath.

On a nearby roof Clint was trying very hard and also quite badly to muffle his hysteric laughter, needing several tries to pack his rifle back into it's case.

His amused: „Really, Nat?“ followed her on her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile in the Command Cell (a nondescript truck in some back alley):
> 
> Some Random Tech Guy: „Whoa! I didn't know Agent Romanov could sing!“
> 
> Agent Coulson: „....“
> 
>   
> Same, Tech Guy, same. And if you didn't know how talented Scarlett Johansson is not only when it comes to acting, but singing too, then I recommend listening to her version of Kaa's famous song "Trust In Me" from the Jungle Book Live Action Movie - it's crazy good! You can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEgkBetZY-M.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
